


Catch You Later

by magnumopustron



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnumopustron/pseuds/magnumopustron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spider Man just happens to be visiting Gotham when he sees delectable fellow hero Nightwing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch You Later

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: http://marvel-kink.livejournal.com/567.html?thread=399159#t399159

* * *   
Gotham was a beautiful city and Spider Man liked to visit if only for the chance to see his old mentor, Batman. Bruce was busy these days and Peter knew there was a possibility he might not catch the older hero out. Still, he could always help 'take out the garbage' so to speak, and keep his second favorite city looking a little more crime free.   
As it turned out he caught someone else.  
"You know," he told the gorgeous fellow hero who was wearing his fantastically tight black and blue suit. "There are spiders in Australia that eat birds."   
"That's the lamest thing I've ever heard you say," his captive sighed, but Peter could hear how his voice was a little rough from adrenaline; the surprise of the capture was getting him excited.   
Smirking, he tightened his webs around the other man, just so. Dick groaned.   
They were in the center of a web Peter had created, from the rooftop of a building, diagonally up toward a water tower on top of it.   
"We can't keep meeting like this.”  
"Hm? Well that was cliché," Peter was already lifting the bottom of his own mask to lean in and nibble on Grayson's ear.   
"Fuck..."   
"Mm hmm. That's the idea," A red and black gloved hand slid over the bulge in Grayson's costume. "Hm. You have a cup on. I'll have to take care of that."   
"What... Oh god, not here," The slightly older hero shivered. He liked feeling helpless, if only at the mercy of another supe like Spidey, and the thought of being exposed and taken while on a rooftop was getting him hot. He struggled against his binds. Spidey had tied him up with his arms across his chest, almost like being in a straight jacket.   
"Mm, why not?" Peter's voice was soft against his ear, while his hands took a hold of Grayson's tights and slipped them down over his ass, exposing him to the cool air. "It's such a beautiful, sunny day..."   
Dick snorted. "Yeah. Let me put my sunscreen on so I don't get burned."   
The sky was overcast, dim light trickling down through the clouds. A typical day in Gotham, really.   
Peter chuckled.   
“Mm, you want me to rub it all over you?”   
He gasped as Spidey slid down on his web to press kisses down over Grayson's belly, his hip, around to his ass, while gloved hands slid over his ribs, up under the top of his costume. He laughed when he felt teeth nipping at his butt.   
"You can kiss that too."   
Spider Man grinned, lips brushing against a toned globe of flesh, as a finger traced circular patterns over his sensitive tail bone, causing Grayson's skin to prickle.   
"Maybe I will."   
“Ah!”   
A hand connected sharply with the other cheek and Dick growled.   
"Enough teas- oh god..." he gasped as Spidey's other hand slid gloved fingers up and down the underside of his erect cock.   
"I don't think so," Peter said mildly, lightly encircling Dick with his hand. Nightwing hissed and thrust his hips forward. “You're so impatient.” His other hand squeezed both cheeks, the fingers sliding between them to brush against his sack and entrance.   
Dick moaned when Spidey took the head into his mouth, gently brushing his teeth over it, sucking and teasing the eye with his tongue.   
“You gonna keep me here all ngh... night?”   
“Maybe. Why? Got somewhere to be?”   
“I was going to meet Bruce.” He grunted, trying to draw his knees together. Unfortunately, Spidey had webbed them apart, tied at the ankles. He was hopelessly, helplessly suspended and every little twitch of his hips caused his body to wiggle and shake the web. Peter chuckled, nibbling down the shaft.   
“Maybe I should tell him about our little encounters,” Peter hummed. “He might like to join in.”   
Grayson burst out laughing.   
“I don't know about that. He'd feel too much like a degenerate. Mm, that does sound hot though.”   
“Batman, the Degenerate Knight,” Peter hummed, relishing the taste of precum. Grayson growled at the sight and bounced a little so that the head of his cock slapped against Peter's tongue. Peter allowed him to, then licked down the shaft to give his balls some attention.   
“It's too bad,” Grayson grunted, the sensation of the cool air in contrast with Peter's hot mouth almost too much. “He's too vanilla for that.”   
Peter giggled and Dick shivered at the feel of his breath.   
“Maybe you could help him catch me sometime and we could find out...”   
Dick laughed. Then his laughter turned into a groan as Peter took his whole cock down his throat. The webbed hero whined, rocking his hips. But Peter pulled his mouth away, wiping his lips with the back of his hand and grinning.   
“Uh uh. You have to say the magic word.”   
“You fucking asshole.”   
“That's not the magic word,” Peter giggled, standing up and hopping away, and Dick grit his teeth, wishing Peter was the one tied up instead of him, so he could whale on that jiggly butt of his. The thought of having Spider Man at his mercy, pants around his ankles, made his cock throb.   
“Come on,” he growled. “It's cold out here.”   
“It's a little chilly,” Peter grinned, putting his hands on his hips.   
“My balls are freezing.”   
“Aww,” Spider Man's lips turned down into a pout, comical with contrast to the huge bug eyes of the mask, and he stepped forward gently grasping his captive's sack and rolling it in his hand. “Poor balls.”   
Dick groaned, his toes curling.   
“Please, Spidey. Please?”   
“Mm...” Peter bit his lower lip as he climbed up the web to crouch over Dick again puffs of breath as he chuckled teasing the head of his cock. “I love hearing you beg.”   
“Come on, then! Before Joker or somebody shows up.”   
Peter laughed. “That'd be hilarious.”   
“No it would not. Ugh.” Dick made a face and Peter laughed again. He stood up on the web, almost defying any sense of gravity the other hero had. “Show off.”   
“Uh huh.” Peter smirked, turning so that his back was facing Dick. Then he bended over, sliding his pants down his hips, pert ass exposed.   
“Fuck...” Dick thrust his hips upward, causing Peter to stumble a little and laugh. The spider man crouched and turned, climbing over Dick. He now had the rest of his costume on, minus his pants, which he playfully tossed aside, letting them flutter to the rooftop below.   
“You want me?”   
“Please...”   
Peter smirked and climbed over him, placing his feet on either side of his captive's head. Suddenly he began to laugh.   
“What is so fucking funny?” Dick's teeth were gritted. He desperately needed touch now.   
“I've got... hahaha! I've got Dick's head at one end, and your dick's head at the other! Hahaha!”   
A snort and a shake of his head. “Fuck you, Peter.”   
“Mm, that's no way to talk to your friend,” Peter growled, arching his back so that his ass pushed out, his sack brushing against Dick's lips as he moved his cock in position. Dick's tongue lapped out at it and Peter hummed. He moved his own mouth over his friend's cock and began to lick at the eye of it again.   
Dick moaned against his sack, tilting head so that he could lick at Peter's shaft. Peter moved to supporting his back half on the balls of his feet so that he was crouching over Dick's head, his body shifting forward onto his elbows instead of his hands. He took Dick slowly into his mouth and his captive groaned blissfully.   
“Mm, oh god, Spidey.”   
“I hope someone does come along,” Peter growled, treating his favorite treat to a slow suck. “That way everyone knows how much Nightwing likes to be tied up and face fucked.”   
“You're sucking too you know,” Greyson managed to say before taking Peter back into his mouth again. Spider man groaned, lifting his hips and lowering them again, dipping his cock in and out of his friend's mouth. He bent his knees, raising his ass so that his cock slipped entirely out of Dick's seeking mouth, then lowered it again, sliding it back in so that the head almost pushed into his friend's throat.   
Meanwhile, he kept his own mouth focused on driving said friend to the edge.   
Dick's throat made obscene noises as he attempted to swallow Peter's cock each time it slipped into his mouth. Meanwhile, his groin was on fire.   
“Please,” he gasped. “Oh god, Peter...” Another obscene swallow and then gasping. “'M coming.”   
Peter lowered his hips so that he kept his cock in the hot tunnel of his friend's mouth and throat.   
“Fuck,” he hissed, then swirled his tongue around the head of the throbbing cock he was teasing. He slid his hands down around Dick's toned ass so that his hands cupped each big, beautiful cheek, and rolled them in circles, apart and together, as he sank his mouth down over the cock. Peter thrust faster into his friend's mouth, relishing the wet sounds as he plundered Dick's throat.   
He swallowed hard, pushing Dick's ass upward. The captive hero got the message and his thrusts became faster, more erratic, as he pumped up into Spider Man's mouth.   
Dick wailed around his friend's cock as he came, Spidey swallowing it all. Spidey came a few moments later, thrusting into that tightening throat. He worried that his friend's throat would be sore later, but felt a guilty pleasure at the idea.   
Peter gave a satisfied sigh as he licked and cleaned around the head of his friend's cock, slowly raising his hips so that his own cock popped free of Dick's mouth.   
Nightwing groaned, licking his lips.   
“Fuck...” he said weakly, the both of them breaking into laughter a moment later. Spidey fondly slapped an ass cheek, rolling over onto his side so that he could stretch his legs out, away from Dick's face.   
“Is that all you have to say for yourself, young man?”   
“Fuck you.”   
Another smack, this one harder.   
“That's not what you say when someone does something nice for you, Dick.”   
Nightwing was quiet for a moment.   
“My arms are stiff.”   
Peter rolled his eyes. He took the still sensitive cock in one hand and began to pump it. Nightwing hissed, hips jerking and causing the web to bounce.   
“Okay, fine! Thank you. For the amazing blow job.”   
“And thank you, Spidey for fucking my face,” Peter grinned.   
Nightwing turned his head away from his friend's legs.   
“I'm not saying that.”   
“Fine. I'll leave you here, pantless and everything until the web dissolves. And you fall on your ass.” Peter rose with a grunt, sliding down from the web to grab his pants up from the rooftop.   
“No you will not!” The man lifted his head, struggling. “I'll find you, Peter, and I'll break your kneecaps!”   
Peter threw his head back, laughing, as he shook the pants out, then began to slip still booted feet into them. Spandex was great like that, being all stretchy.   
“Uh huh. You'll have to catch me first, Robin.”   
“Peter! Don't...” Nightwing whined, wriggling. For a moment, Spidey just watched, relishing the sight of his debauched friend writhing. Then he walked under the web and lifted his hands to pat a rhythm on Dick's gorgeous cheeks.   
“What do we saaaay?”   
“Ugh! Go fuck yourself!”   
Peter laughed and patted harder, humming along to his drumbeat. Nightwing's face reddened.   
“Okay!” he started to laugh. “Fine. Thank you, Spidey, for... for fucking my face.” He mumbled the last part.   
“What?” Peter drummed harder. “I'm afraid I can't hear you!”   
“Thank you for fucking my face, you piece of shit! Now untie me!”   
“Ah, you're welcome! Any time old buddy,” Peter laughed, helping his captive down and snapping the webbing around his arms. Nightwing was a little wobbly on his legs, but he managed to kick Peter in the butt before stretching his arms and hopping away to grab his pants. As soon as he slipped into them, he flipped off Peter.   
“Hey! What about my goodbye kiss?”   
“I'm getting you back for this, Spider Ass.”   
“Spider Ass?” Peter looked over his shoulder, turning so that his butt was toward Nightwing. He wiggled it comically and the other hero lunged forward to kick. Peter hopped out of the way, laughing, and Dick gave chase. “Spider aaaass! You know you like my Spider ass!”


End file.
